


A daring mood - Matt/Foggy

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avocados at Law, Awkward, Cute, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, Karen Page - Freeform, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Nelson&Murdock, Sass, Sassy Matt, Slightly insecure Foggy, foggy/matt - Freeform, matt/foggy - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens after Foggy shows the sign for "Nelson and Murdock attorneys at law" and they get all touchy feely. "You're not gonna kiss me." "I don't know, I'm feeling something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A daring mood - Matt/Foggy

"You're not gonna kiss me.” Matt said laughing.

"I don't know, I'm feeling something.” Foggy answered leaning in slightly. He laughed and leant back again, before shrugging slightly and hugging his best friend.

Matt hugged back but needed a moment before he did so. When Matt had said the words, “you’re not gonna kiss me”, he had heard Foggy’s heartbeat speed up like crazy. He was wondering what that was all about. 

At that moment, Matt was in a rather dangerous mood; a very daring one. So he decided to say something that could very well be called daring. 

"You can kiss me when we're somewhere private." He whispered into Foggy's ear. He heard Foggy's heart speed up like crazy and he had a hard time holding back a grin. They broke the hug and Matt walked away immediately. 

“He... better not be going there to pee cause I need to go first." Foggy said to Karen, blushing slightly. Karen giggled and watched him run after Matt. 

Matt was already in the restroom area and awaited his best friend. 

Foggy walked in and Matt immediately pushed the door shut behind him. 

"So.. Guess you really do wanna kiss me huh." Matt whispered, trying to sound deductively. 

Foggy blushed like mad and quickly walked to the other side of the tiny room. He was freaking out thinking Matt had lured him to the room to make fun of him. 

Matt was concerned and tried to think of what to say to calm him. "I..." He hesitated. _I want to kiss you too_ He thought, but he didn't have the guts to say it. "I'm not here to make fun of you." He decided to say. 

"What makes you say that?" Foggy asked not sure of what to think. 

"I can… sense you're stressed… panicked… scared... I don't mean to make you feel that way." He said slowly inching closer to him.   "I... meant what I said." He admitted softly. 

"You want to kiss me?" Foggy asked surprised after a couple seconds of utter silence. 

"Not what I said..." Matt started, making foggy confused and slightly scared. Matt picked up on it and quickly placed a hand on Foggy's arm. “…but…” He swallowed nervously. “…yes. I... do..." He stated hesitantly. 

Foggy was surprised and for a moment didn't know what to do. 

Matt took this moment to move his hand to Foggy's chin and take a gentle but firm hold of it. He leant in, feeling his stomach twist and his heart flutter. He was afraid of getting rejected, but maybe even more afraid of getting hurt. 

Foggy on the other hand suddenly realised what he had to do. He felt Matt's hand on his chin and saw him getting closer and it suddenly clicked. He leant in rather forcefully and smacked his lips onto Matt's. 

Matt was surprised and froze on the spot. Foggy quickly leant back. "Sorry did I ruin it? Were you gonna go in all gently and sweet and I just smacked my face onto yours..?" Matt giggled softly and shook his head. "No.. It's totally okay." 

"No but you were leaning in so slowly and I just smacked your face I mean you were being so gentle and then I just… Forcefully… smacked… Yes smacked is the only possible word here, I smacked my face onto your face and it was so… inappropriate, so rude, so… so... Insensitive! And I jus-" foggy got cut off by Matt's lips gently pressing against his own. 

Foggy was frozen and silenced, and didn't know what to do. Matt leant back ever so slightly. "Shut your cute mouth and kiss me." He whispered, taking off his glasses. 

Foggy took the glasses from his hand and placed them on the sink next to him before taking a hold of his face and kissing him sweetly. 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if y'all want another part to this story! <3 
> 
> Also, do Foggy and Matt even have a shipname?


End file.
